Boss Man
Plot One morning after Salty and his friends put the juice boxes in the bin they started to build the tower to the moon but Salty starts to get bossy and so Claude and his friends decide to build their own tower but Salty spots them and asks why they stopped helping him and Sophie says "your to bossy Salty" and when Salty grabs a green block Claude having enough of Salty's bossy ness decides to quit building and he and his friends decide to play a game of tiddlywinks leaving Salty without any help so he decides to talk to Auroua and she tells her about the tugs. One day, Ten Cents is towing a fuel barge into the Naval Yard when he sees a big silver Naval tug named Bluenose talking to Hercules. Bluenose bosses Hercules around and carefully guides him around corners in case Hercules has an accident. Ten Cents likes the way that Bluenose is being in charge of the job and wants to help. Ten Cents offers Bluenose if he can help and Bluenose counts him in and fits Ten Cents with a navy cap. On their way to Dry Dock, Ten Cents sees Big Stack hauling fire barges into the Naval Yard and tells him that he has too many and has to take one back. Bluenose buds in and tells Ten Cents that he is the one who's supposed to be giving orders but Ten Cents ignores Bluenose and continues to boss Big Stack around. After refueling at Dry Dock, Ten Cents sees Zug towing a big tanker. Ten Cents tells Zug he is going too slow and tells him to speed up. Zug gets mad and bumps Ten Cents. All day long, Ten Cents spends time with Bluenose and keeps giving orders when Bluenose is supposed to. All the tugs are mad and don't want to talk to Ten Cents since he spends all his time with Bluenose. Sunshine is on her way when she bumps into a log jam and gets trapped. Bluenose and Ten Cents come to her rescue and Ten Cents apologizes for being so bossy. As the tugs celebrates Ten Cents' first day of being a naval tug, Bluenose tells the little tug he was good partner. The segment then cuts back to the lighthouse. (to be continued...) Characters *Salty *Aroura *Claud *Sadie *Sophie *Seymour *Hercules *Bluenose *O.J. *Big Mac *Ten Cents *http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/Zug *Sunshine (Cameo) *Top Hat (Cameo) *Warrior (Cameo) *Zorran (Cameo) *Zak (Cameo) *Z.B. (Cameo) TUGS Episodes Used *Sunshine *Trapped *High Tide *Up River *Regatta Trivia *This episode is based off events from the TUGS episode "Munitions". *A clip of Bluenose talking to Grampus is mirrored, causing his nameplate to be censored. *There's another mirrored shot of Big Stack as his number '2' on his Smoke Stack is mirrored. Goofs *When the tugs have their meeting they keep talking from different locations. *After the fire, in shots with Bluenose and Grampus, Grampus gains 2 white flags and they're both out at sea. *While Otis waits for the tanker in the first scene the water is jumpy, since the scene was being extended. *When Sophie says "your too bossy Salty" she has Sadie's voice. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs